X-Men: The Next Generation (SYOC)
by WaitingForLife2Begin
Summary: SYOC! Send your own character! OC form inside! ever imagined having your own character go to Xavier school for gifted youngsters? Well look no further here is the story for you! (Rated T for possible violence later on) (better summary to come when I actually think of a plot for the story) Chapter One is up! Chapter 2 coming soon!
1. in which we meet some students part 1

In Which We Meet Some Students Part 1

A girl, about 15, tucked her wavy chocolate brown hair out of her face and looked at the structure in front of her. Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, her new school.

"Lucy, you sure you don't need any help bringing these bags in?" A man said carrying a backpack, and putting it besides the other suitcases.

The girl, Lucy, turned around,"I got it dad. Thanks for asking though." He sent her a smile, which she returned.

"You excited to a new school?" Lucy's dad questioned her.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous about being away from home for so long," she answered quietly, sticking her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"Honey, you can call home anytime and the holidays aren't that far away," he said wrapping an arm around Lucy shoulders trying to comfort her.

"Well, you should get going, you don't want to be late for your first day of school."

"There are no classes, until tommorow, Dad."

"You should find your dorm and meet other students. The more friends you make the easier it will be being away from home."

"Yeah I guess your right, I better get going," Lucy put her backpack on and grabbed her suitcases and started walking torward the large mansion.

"Lucy wait!" Her dad shouted, "Your mother told me to give this to you, shes sorry she had to stay home with your siblings." He handed her a box. Lucy opened it and smiled. Inside the box there was a leather necklace with blue beads and a bear claw in the middle.

"Tell her I said thankyou, and its really pretty," Lucy said clasping the necklace around her neck, and then hugging her dad.

"Call home later, when your all settled in."

"Bye dad! Love you," Lucy said repicking up her bags.

"Love you too, Bye."Lucy walked into the building, to and search for her dorm room.

* * *

><p>It took Lucy for ever to find her dorm room but with the help of a fellow classmate, she finally got there. Lucy knocked on the door in front of her, she was to share a room with another girl.<p>

The door opened to show a short girl with blonde hair, and brown eyes.

"Hi, you must be Lucille Clark, I'm Cammeran Drake but most call me Cammie," the girl said with a lot of optimism. She looked around the same age as Lucy but maybe, bit younger. Cammie held the door open for Lucy as she brought her stuff in.

"Nice to meet you Cammie. Where should I put my stuff?" Lucy asked carrying her suitcases inside.

"Either one of those beds, Mines the one by the window," Cammie said pointing them out. Cammie's bed had a large rainbow quilt over her bed and many stuffed animals on it, while the other to beds were covered in a simple grey comforters with the schools logo on set her stuff down on the bed closest to the door.

"Why so far away from me?"

"Just in case you snore."

"I don't snore...or atleast not that I know of..."

"I was kidding, I just want to be the first person out just in case there's a fire."

"Well that makes sense...Wait what about me?!" Cammie was visually panicing as well a mentally.

"Its called sarcasm," Lucy laughed at seeing the younger girl so flustered.

"Oh...I get it," Cammie said quietly.

"No you don't."

"Yeah, I don't." Cammie admited. Lucy started laughing, and Cammie joined in. After a few minutes the laughter died down.

" No seriously, Whats sarcasm?" Cammie asked honestly. Lucy tried her best to explain sarcasm but gave up when Cammie kept asking questions. She was one curious girl. So she decided to unpack her stuff.

* * *

><p>"Who drew these pictures?" Cammie asked holding up paper with colorful scribbles on it.<p>

"My younger brother, Max, he's five," Lucy told her and showing her another picture ", and this one was drawn by my older sister, Sandra. She's in Art School now." It was of a very colorful sunset.

"Thats really good!" Cammie stated in aw.

"I've seen better."Cammie was slightly put off on this and resided to being quite again. Lucy continued to put various pictures up on the wall drawn.

"Again that was sarcasm."

"Right."

* * *

><p>So that was the first chapter. Sorry it took me awhile to write this but I just wanted to get to know who the characters were before I went and wrote them down. What do you think? Is it good? Thank you too the user "parade" for the original character Lucille Clark. (to "parade" am I portraying her right?Is It how you thought she would act?)The other character Cammie Drake is of my own creation. And my sarcasm probably sucks. But the next chapter should be up this weekend, but no promises.<p>

And please send me your ideas and OCs! And which X-Men should I have as teachers? And who do you should be the new head professor of the school (because Professor X has either passed away or to old to run the school)?

So please R&R. And send me your ideas!

Ps. Sorry for the large amounts of dialog!

- WaitingForLife2Begin


	2. In which we meet some students part 2

In Which We meet some students part 2

Lucy continued to organize her stuff while Cammie lounged on her bed making shadow puppets with a flashlight. Lucy was just about done putting her clothes in the drawers of her dresser when they heard a loud beep, that made both of the girls jump.

"I never get used to that," Cammie muttered standing up and stretching.

"What the heck was that?" Lucy said confused and rubbing her head. She had banged it on her dresser's door when she had jumped.

Cammie looked torward her with a big smile ,"That means its time for dinner!"

* * *

><p>Cammie led Lucy through the halls and all the way to the dining area. When she opened the door Lucy was hit with the sound of laughter and the smell of delicious spagetti. A variety kids from 10-18 were sitting at rectangular tables in a large room that looked like it was once a ballroom.<p>

"Who's the newbie?" A voice said behind the to girls. Cammie turned around to see another girl towering over her, she was wearing black ripped skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. She had long black hair and bright purple eyes.

"Hi Jessie, this is my new roommate Lucy," Cammie said gesturing to Lucy.

"Sup Lucy, I'm Jessie," she said putting out her hand. Lucy shook it. She noticed music notes wrapping up Jessie's arms in dark purple ink.

"Hey," Lucy responed to Jessie.

"Once you get your food come sit with me Lucy. I'll be at the table in the back corner," and with that Jessie was gone. Cammie and Lucy continued to through the line to get their food, and walked to Jessie's table

* * *

><p>"You finally maded it!" Jessie said from where she sat. There were a few other people at the table. A girl with ash brown hair that was cut at the shoulders sat down next to Jessie. On the other side of the table was a boy with shaggy black hair. Lastly there was a boy who hid behind the hood of a dark green sweatshirt at the corner of the table.<p>

"I thought I would never get out if there. Some people act as if they've haven't eaten in forever," Lucy said sitting down besides Jessie. Lucy sat next to the ash-brown haired girl.

"Who's she?" The girl said.

"This is Lucy," Jessie told them.

"Lucy this is Charlotte," she gestured to the girl with the ash-brown hair.

"Call me Charlee."

"That is Matthew," The boy with the shaggy black looked at Lucy shyly with hazel eyes. Lucy could barely makeout a small scar over his right eye.

"Hi," he said in a small voice.

"And that kid over their is, Ki." He looked up slighlty at Lucy and could see that underneath his hood hid white hair and pale skin ;paler than even her own. Ki looked away at her staring.

"Nice to meet you all," Lucy said to them.

* * *

><p>Dinner went by quickly and was mostly in silence. Ki left about half way through. And Lucy eventually found herself back in her dorm. She changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed, Cammie did the same. She tried to clear her head but her mind kept coming back to Ki and what an enigma he is.<p>

"So who's this Ki kid?" Lucy asked Cammie, not even sure she was awake.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, Whats his story?"

"Oh, he came here a few years ago, before I came, and he doesn't talk very much. And hes related to Magneto. Like his 2nd cousin or something.I'm not sure."

"Oh." Thats all Lucy said before turning off the light and thought one last thing before she slept.

This is going to be an interesting year.

* * *

><p>So thats chapter 2. Next time I promise to use a bit of a different pov instead of Lucy's. Thanks to parade for Lucy, SnowCoveredAngel for KianKi, Lizeyli fo Charlotte/Charlee (I have another character named charlie so I changed the spelling so it would be easier to differentiate between the 2 later on), sgt2x4 for Matthew and guest J for Jessie. I hope I portrayed those character as you pictured them and If I didnt tell me how I can make it better! Thats all for now!

Wait... no it isnt... I wont regularly post a chapter everyday I just had a lot of free time today to write. Probably will be a new chapter every few days.

- WaitingForLife2Begin


	3. in which this is just an author's note

Hey! Yeah so umm...Sorry I havent updated in a while. I have just been having problems trying to figure out what should happen in this story... I cant figure out what the plot should be ... so please send me any ideas you have for the plot... please! (I must sound really desperate) I dont want to stop this writing this story! I really enjoy writing it and love alot of the characters I have been sent! And while I try to think of the plot I am going to do some editing on the previous chapters! So yeah thats it and sorry this isnt a chapter...

-WWaitingForLife2Begin


	4. In which this story goes on Hiatus

Hey, Its me with another not actuall update. I think promised to much with this story. I wanted to be able to use every character sent in and to have be how you like but its to much. I can't write all these characters the way you like, and some of them just are to planned out. So yeah I probbly sound like a hater and a jerk but for now and forever maybe this story is on hiatus. And if and when I come back I wont be accepting anymore OC and will have a list of OCs I plan on using. Also the story will probably even though I said I would use every character I probably wont. Im sorry, maybe i took to much to handle for my first SYOc story... Sorry to disappoint those who truly wanted to read it.

This is now on **HIATUS**

**-WaitingForLife2Begin**


End file.
